Palace Maven Spenser
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Spenser | jname=ウコン | tmname=Ukon | image=Emerald Palace Maven Spenser.png | size=185px | caption=Art from Emerald | gender=Male | colors=yes | eyes=Unknown | hair=White | hometown=Unknown | region=Hoenn*/Kanto* | relatives=Unknown | trainer=yes | trainerclass=Palace Maven (Frontier Brain) | game=yes | generation= | games= | leader=no | brain=yes | facility=Battle Palace | symbol=Spirits Symbol | anime=yes | epnum=AG163 | epname=Cutting the Ties that Bind | java=Nachi Nozawa| enva=Eric Schussler }} Palace Maven Spenser (Japanese: パレスガーディアン ウコン Palace Guardian Ukon) is the Frontier Brain and master of the 's Battle Palace. He is the only character in the games to have the Palace Maven (Japanese: パレスガーディアン Palace Guardian). In the games Spenser's physical being and heartbeat are as one with his Pokémon, his brethren. He has full trust in his Pokémon. He makes loud threats to set his opponent off guard. When defeated, he awards the Spirits Symbol. Pokémon Silver Symbol challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr E Spenser.png |prize=15 |class=Palace Maven |classlink=Palace Maven Spenser |name=Spenser |game=E |location=Battle Palace |pokemon=3}} | , |gender=both |type1=Poison|type2=Flying |held=BrightPowder |move1=Fly|move1type=Flying |move2=Confuse Ray|move2type=Ghost |move3=Toxic|move3type=Poison |move4=Double Team|move4type=Normal}} | , |gender=both |type1=Normal |held=Scope Lens |move1=Brick Break|move1type=Fighting |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground |move4=Swagger|move4type=Normal}} | , |gender=both |type1=Water|type2=Ice |held=Quick Claw |move1=Horn Drill|move1type=Normal |move2=Ice Beam|move2type=Ice |move3=Confuse Ray|move3type=Ghost |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal}} Gold Symbol challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr E Spenser.png |prize=16 |class=Palace Maven |classlink=Palace Maven Spenser |name=Spenser |game=E |location=Battle Palace |pokemon=3}} | , |gender=both |type1=Fire |held=White Herb |move1=Overheat|move1type=Fire |move2=ExtremeSpeed|move2type=Normal |move3=Roar|move3type=Normal |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal}} | , |gender=both |type1=Normal |held=Scope Lens |move1=Hyper Beam|move1type=Normal |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground |move4=Yawn|move4type=Normal}} | , |type1=Water |held=King's Rock |move1=Surf|move1type=Water |move2=Bite|move2type=Dark |move3=Blizzard|move3type=Ice |move4=Calm Mind|move4type=Psychic}} Other Spenser also has these Pokémon, but they don't participate in battle. They can be seen entering the battlefield along with Spenser as he gets ready for his battle with the . Quotes ;Initial battle *Before battle :"My physical being is with Pokémon always! My heart beats as one with Pokémon always! Young one of a Trainer! Do you believe in your Pokémon? Can you believe them through and through? If your bonds of trust are frail, you will never beat my brethren! The bond you share with your Pokémon! Prove it to me here!" *Being defeated :"Ah... Now this is something else..." *If the player is defeated :"Your Pokémon are wimpy because you're wimpy as a Trainer!" *After being defeated :"Gwahahah! Hah, you never fell for my bluster! Sorry for trying that stunt! Here! Bring me the thing!" :His assistant: "My, my, if only you could maintain that facade of distinguished authority... Here! Let's see your Frontier Pass!" :"Your Pokémon's eyes are truly clear and unclouded. I will eagerly await the next opportunity to see you." ;Rematch *Before battle :"Gwahahah! You've battled your way up again? You must have developed a truly formidable bond with your Pokémon. So be it! This time, I won't bluster or hold back. This time, there's no fooling around. Ready now? Prepare to lose! ... ... ...Kaaah!" *Being defeated :"Gwah! Hahahaha!" *If the player is defeated :"Gwahahaha! My brethren, we have nothing to fear!" *After being defeated :"Well, that was some display! Even fully unleashed, my brethren could not overpower you. You team spirit is truly admirable! Here! Bring me that thing, will you?" :His assistant: "My, my, if only you could maintain a certain level of decorum... Gaaah, here! Hurry with that Frontier Pass, you!" :"Gwahahah! Come see me time and again! My brethren and I will be waiting!" Sprites In the anime Spenser debuted in Cutting the Ties that Bind. He found Ash's Pikachu lying along the riverbank and went on to heal the exhausted Pokemon with a natural remedy. Scott and later met up with Spenser and were relieved to see Pikachu was doing well. Everyone had a meal and stayed overnight in the jungle while continued to comfort his heartbroken . The next day, Spenser and the others caught up to Ash just as arrived and stolen both Pikachu and Sceptile. Ash managed to free his Pokemon from Team Rocket's clutches, and after a from Spenser's , Sceptile went on to send the evil trio blasting off. Spenser and Ash agreed rest up and the following day. In Ka Boom with a View!, Ash and Spenser's match took place on a battlefield that covered a large portion of Metallica Island's jungle. Sceptile defeated Spenser's . took several of 's attacks before knocking its opponent out with an overwhelming . After a small snack break, the battle resumed. Ash selected , and despite the aerial advantage the had to contend with Venusaur's fury of and attacks. A sudden move of the clouds caused Venusaur's Solar Beam to take longer than expected, and Swellow used the delay to knock Venusaur out. Spenser then sent out his , which quickly defeated Swellow. After another heated battle, Spenser and his Claydol eventually lost due to Sceptile learning and using . Spenser made an appearance in a flashback in King and Queen for a Day and another flashback in A Pyramiding Rage along with the other Kanto Frontier Brains. Character Spenser enjoys his simple life on Metallica Island, which allows him to appreciate the splendors of its natural beauty. He believes in a natural order as well as the balance between humans and Pokemon. He has knowledge of herbal medicines and prefers to use locally sourced ingredients to create his meals. In , Spenser is not one for confrontation and prefers to use special attacks to overwhelm his opponent. He also uses the open aired battlefield's varied weather conditions and landscapes to his advantage, making the battle for the Spirits Symbol tough and tasking on any . For example his 's charges quicker when sunny, or his 's can whip up a devastating sandstorm. Pokémon This listing is of Spenser's known Pokémon in the anime: was the second Pokémon chosen by Spenser to go against . It managed to defeat Ash's Heracross, but finally lost to .}} was used to heal the wounds of Ash's Sceptile. Chansey's only known move is .}} first appeared in Ka Boom with a View!, where it was the first Pokémon to be sent against , while he chose . Before using any move, Shiftry dodged the from Sceptile and was told to move to the jungle. It had immense speed, but Sceptile was just as fast, as it followed close behind. After the two s reached a small waterfall, both continued their duel. Shiftry managed to push Sceptile into the pool of water, then used Rock Smash to send rocks down into the pool. However, Sceptile escaped up through the waterfall and landed a hit on Shiftry, knocking it out, and winning Ash the first victory. It reappeared in a flashback in King and Queen for a Day. Shiftry's known moves are , , , and .}} appeared in Ka Boom with a View!, where it was the third Pokémon to be sent out against . Claydol had to face Ash's Swellow and before being defeated by Sceptile's newly learned . Claydol is the powerhouse of Spenser's team, and was shown to be able to use Rapid Spin in combination with Psybeam. Claydol appeared in flashbacks in King and Queen for a Day and A Pyramiding Rage!. Claydol's known moves are , , , , and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=野沢那智 Nachi Nozawa |en=Eric Schussler |fi=Pasi Ruohonen |pt_br=Renato Márcio |es_la=Jorge Ornelas |es_eu=Roberto Cuenca Martínez}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga History Spenser is one of the seven s hired by Scott to be a Frontier Brain at the . Spenser is first seen at the Frontier's opening ceremony, where he participates in a demonstration battle alongside Lucy. Though the battle ends in an easy victory, the ceremony is interrupted by , who announces that he wishes to conquer the Battle Frontier. The press mistakenly report the incident as allowing an ordinary Trainer to take part in the Battle Frontier before it officially opens a week later. The Frontier Brains decide to use this assumption as free publicity and allow Emerald to challenge the Battle Frontier under the condition that he completes it before it officially opens. Later, while Emerald is challenging the Battle Pyramid, Noland is attacked by an unknown assailant and several rental Pokémon are stolen. After Noland is taken to a hospital, the other Frontier Brains begin to suspect Emerald as the culprit. They head to the Battle Pyramid to confront Emerald and find him after having defeated Brandon. When they ask him about what happened, Emerald reveals that he did not attack Noland and is actually after the Mythical Pokémon . The Frontier Brains find Emerald's explanation suspicious, but decide to follow him into Artisan Cave, where Jirachi is currently located at. Upon arriving, everyone is attacked by a horde of wild while Emerald continues inside to find Jirachi. After the Frontier Brains get past the Smeargle, they meet up with Emerald, who has managed to find Jirachi. Emerald attempts to capture Jirachi, but is attacked by Guile Hideout, the actual culprit who attacked Noland. When Jirachi runs off, Emerald attempts to pursue it, only to be attacked by the rental Pokémon Guile had stolen. Spenser, Brandon, Lucy, and Tucker all try to attack Guile to avenge Noland, but are easily defeated. Eventually, Jirachi escapes, forcing Guile to leave to continue his pursuit of it. Injured from the battle, everyone decides to return to the Battle Frontier. When they meet up with Scott again, he reveals that he was aware of Guile and Emerald's true mission the entire time. Scott states that he withheld the information from the Frontier Brains to help them get stronger as they still would have lost even if they had known of Guile beforehand. The next day, Spenser encounters and near the Battle Palace while Emerald challenges the Battle Dome. Spenser confronts Sapphire and reveals that he is able to tell that she came in contact with the Blue Orb in the past. The two Pokédex holders find Spenser's actions strange and leave to try and investigate. Shortly afterward, Emerald arrives to challenge the Battle Palace after losing to Tucker. Spenser agrees and decides to battle Emerald immediately without going through the usual sets of virtual Trainers. They are interrupted by a phone call, which is the others informing Spenser that Guile managed to captured Jirachi and is heading to the to make his wish. Emerald decides to head off to the Battle Tower and leaves his Pokémon behind to win the Spirits Symbol for him. At the Battle Tower, Emerald battles Guile, but his spare Pokémon are defeated. arrives and presents Emerald with his team and the Spirits Symbol they managed to win. Using his ability to share his sight with , Latios relays a message from Spenser, who is still at the Battle Palace. Spenser reveals that in the past, he visited his friends, the guardians of the Red and Blue Orbs on Mt. Pyre. When they were away, he briefly touched the Blue Orb, which filled his head with images of the Legendary Pokémon . Due to this moment of weakness, Spenser decided to train his spirit to prevent another incident from happening again. In addition to the visions, he gained the ability to tell when other people have touched the Blue Orb, such as Sapphire. Due to this, Spenser managed to find out that Guile not only touched the Blue Orb, but was someone who let its power seep through his entire person. Guile is impressed by Spenser's skills, but uses Jirachi to wish for a gigantic Kyogre made of seawater to flood the entire Battle Frontier. Spenser and the other Frontier Brains work together to get the press to safety and fight off Guile's rental Pokémon while Emerald and the other Pokédex holders fight Guile. Eventually Emerald and the Pokédex holders manage to defeat Guile and destroy the gigantic Kyogre monster. The day after, an injured Spenser and the other Frontier Brains congratulate Emerald for the hard work he put into saving everyone. Spenser and the other Hoenn Frontier Brains battle and defeat the Admins of Neo Team Magma and Neo Team Aqua, who had interfered in the launch of a rocket that was made to stop the meteoroid threatening to destroy the world. Later, Spenser and the other Hoenn Frontier Brains are called to Sootopolis City to assist in stopping the meteoroid. Pokémon is Spenser's first known Pokémon. It was used to battle a and in the opening ceremony of the . Despite the type-disadvantage, Crobat, with the assistance of Lucy's Seviper, was able to defeat them. At the Artisan Cave, it was used to battle Guile, only for its attacks to be easily countered. Crobat was used to battle Emerald's team at the Battle Palace, but was eventually defeated. In the Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire chapter, it was seen helping Spenser fight the Admins of Neo Team Magma and Neo Team Aqua. Crobat's known moves are and .}} is Spenser's second known Pokémon. It was first seen taking Spenser and some other Frontier Brains to the Artisan Cave. It was later chosen to be one of the three Pokémon Spenser would use to battle Emerald at the Battle Palace, but it was eventually defeated. When Guile attacked the Frontier with his sea monster Kyogre, Lapras was used to move on the water and helped battle the rental Pokémon. None of Lapras's moves are known.}} is Spenser's third known Pokémon. It was first seen being chosen to be one of the three Pokémon Spenser would use to battle Emerald at the Battle Palace, but it was eventually defeated. None of Slaking's moves are known.}} In the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga Spenser makes an appearance in The Predestined Battle! where he is defeated by . Spenser then gets his picture taken with Enta for their job well done. Pokémon is Spenser's only known Pokémon. It went up against Enta's Vulpix and lost despite the type advantage. None of Lapras's moves are known.}} Trivia * Spenser is the only Generation III Frontier Brain who never uses the –Chesto Berry healing combo on any of his Pokémon. Names Palace Maven |bordercolor= |ja=パレスガーディアン Palace Guardian |zh_yue=宮殿守護者 |zh_cmn=宮殿守護者 / 宫殿守护者 |fi=Palatsintietäjä |fr_eu=Capt. Palace |de=Palastregent |it=Sire Palazzo |ko=팰리스가디언 Palace Guardian |es_eu=Amo Palacio |es_la=Guardian del Palacio |vi=Quản gia Cung điện }} Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Frontier Brains Category:Anime characters Category:Game characters Category:Emerald characters Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Pokémon Battle Frontier characters Category:Trainers with unique classes Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon de:Serenus es:Aniceto fr:Esteban it:Spartaco ja:ウコン zh:宇康